Concert Band stories
by Fran KT
Summary: Series of one-shots. Bite-size stories of what happens after band practice during and after band camp. It might feature unusual pairings. KumiRei will be featured too, of course. Status: Kumiko can be hentai too and I think Reina will love it. [New chap up on Oct 4th].
1. Reaching the stars

**A/N: I was trying to write some marimite while watching Hibike with no volume and this idea just popped out of nowhere. It's a different pairing of two very similar people. I am an active officer on the KumiRei ship but let's just say that I'm on a leave right now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Reaching the stars

* * *

Kumiko was struggling; there was no doubt about that. The moment Taki-sensei gave them the new piece they would be performing at Kansai's competition, Kumiko knew she was screwed.

The piece was very complex and, if she didn't pay attention to the fast pace changes, applying the correct fingering and timing of her breaths while playing her euphonium, she won't be able to perform along with Asuka-senpai and that frustrated and wounded the pride of the auburn haired player to no end.

Reina offered to help her but Kumiko graciously refused; if you call blurting 'You're too special to help me' polite enough. So, two days after Taki-sensei handed them the music sheets the auburn player decided on staying after band practice to rehearse alone.

 _If I ever want to come closer to Reina I need to show her how special I can be on my own…_

She still held the grudge regarding the Concert Band Prefectural Competition when she was told not to perform one part along with Asuka-senpai and this time she didn't have the intention to step aside, she wanted to fight for her spot, she had worked really hard to get where she was. She won't face another disappointment like the one experienced by the 'Crescent Moon Dance measure 162 in unison with the contrabass euphonium incident', like she used to call it.

Kumiko had changed, now she found a purpose in the music she played. Being special was not only to show Reina, the auburn haired euphonium player wanted to reach the stars, she wanted to become a deity, a shining and ethereal version of herself; that is why she hadn't stopped playing even if the clock announced that it was past eight in the evening and the sun was long gone behind the distant mountains.

She could reproduce the sound the way she wanted in her head, the strength and timing of her breaths was very good but it wasn't enough and the frustration of being unable to reproduce the notes how she wanted was infuriating her. She was confronted by the difficulty of producing each sound, one after another, with precise force, precise strength of breath and precise rhythm.

Her inner struggle was interrupted when a cool water bottle was placed on the top of her head. The moment Kumiko looked up she was surprised to find a smiling Asuka while offering the cool liquid to a very thirsty auburn haired euphonium player, it was summer and even if the band camp was being held in the mountains, the temperature was still warm and humid, very humid.

"You're sounding better Oumae-chan but you are certainly lacking something" Asuka placed her silver euphonium on a nearby chair.

"Play the whole part again I want to help you figure out what this piece is so hard for you" Asuka offered while Kumiko nodded, she knew that Asuka could help her because the only thing that her senpai wanted was to play without unnecessary nuisances.

Kumiko played the piece one more time under the undivided stare of Asuka. The moment she stopped and sighed exasperated Asuka smiled.

"I see" the silver euphonium played stood and took a nearby chair and placed it behind Kumiko who jumped surprised when her senpai wrapped her arms around her waist "I think I can help you as long as you follow my instructions" Asuka whispered on Kumiko's ear and the latter felt a sudden shiver going up her spine.

"Oh…o-okay" stammered an insecure Kumiko while waiting for instructions.

"When I saw you play I realized something Oumae-chan" Asuka raised one hand and placed it between Kumiko's mounds and the latter took a deep breath "the sound is not coming completely from here" the senpai's hand travelled a little up and stopped on the auburn haired player's collarbone "but from here, do you understand, Oumae~chan?", Kumiko's senses were so overwhelmed that she just nodded.

"Okay, so I will help you with the breathing and whatever happens, do not stop playing, understood?" Asuka ordered and Kumiko nodded again before starting playing.

The senpai placed one hand between the auburn haired player's mounds and the other on her stomach bringing her closer to the brunette senpai. Soon, Kumiko could feel Asuka's breast rubbing against her back and she couldn't help but blush.

While Kumiko tried to play the hardest notes, Asuka whispered instructions on her ear and put additional pressure on her stomach to help her breath better but the auburn haired girl's mind was somewhere else. Uncharted territory was being revealed the moment her brain let her to a different train of thoughts and the word _arousal_ was shoved on her face.

 _Kumiko was feeling aroused by her senpai and her closeness…_

The moment she missed several notes in a row, Asuka stopped her with a whisper but didn't let go of her kuohai.

"I see the problem now" the brunette senpai smiled "I want you to replicate my finger movements" Asuka moved one of her hands to Kumiko's thigh, approaching dangerously to the hem of the skirt that Kumiko decided on wearing today due to the heat.

"Huh?" the auburn haired player was still in a daze

"Now" Asuka ordered and the auburn haired started playing again

"Keep the rhythm" the brunette ordered while her hand travelled all the way up the skirt "don't you dare to miss a note" Asuka whispered huskily and Kumiko kept playing.

"Breathe deeply before the next part" the brunette placed her slim fingers above Kumiko's core caressing the smooth garment that covered it "Now I want you to replicate my finger sequence" whispered again while using her middle and index finger to rub the pulsing center of the younger girl. She didn't miss a note this time.

"That was great but" Asuka slipped her hand under Kumiko's panties and the latter swallowed hard "do you think you can play longer and faster notes, I will assist you" Kumiko just nodded and blushed deeply.

"Let's start then" the brunette senpai took Kumiko's clit between her index and middle fingers and put some pressure while rubbing slightly. Kumiko took short breaths and arched her back slightly.

"Careful with your breathing" Asuka warned and rubbed the throbbing clit faster "here comes a long part, be aware of your fingering" the senpai caressed Kumiko's center and played with it like a euphonium with delicate but precise strokes that were leading the auburn haired player to the edge.

"Here comes the grand finale" the senpai whispered before moving her fingers faster leading Kumiko to the awaited release and fluids started pouring from the younger girl while she finished the music piece that was giving her a hard time. The sound of her orgasm was muted by the mouthpiece because she obeyed her senpai, she didn't stop playing despite the circumstances.

"That sounded very good, don't you think, Oumae-chan?" Asuka suddenly stood and faced her kouhai who just nodded completely embarrassed. The brunette took her silver euphonium and headed towards the door.

"Remember Oumae-chan, it's all about the fingering" Asuka smiled and winked before closing the door leaving a very flushed Kumiko behind. Moments later, the auburn haired girl headed to the store room, left her euphonium and took a bath before going back to her room.

"Where were you?"

"You were awake…" Kumiko commented with a slight blush

"Didn't you sneak out yesterday, too?" Reina asked with slight irritation.

"Yeah, I was just…rehearsing" the euphonium player quietly replied

"I hope you sound better now" Reina wished with a smile

"I think so" the euphonium player nervously replied looking away "Good night Reina"

"Sweet dreams Kumiko"

 _Camp is turning weirder; every night there's a different thing to deal with, I hope I can't make it alive…_ was Kumiko's last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review, I might write some more shots due to the fact that they're still in the camp.**


	2. Why?

**A/N: This fandom needs to get more attention, I just hope that Kyoto Animation delivers the Yuri and not that Shuichi crap, Kumiko and that dude have no chemistry, even the wall Kumiko was leaning on during the last week's episode has more shipping material than that trombone douche and our lovely clueless euphonium player.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you for reading the previous shot I hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **Guest #2: AsukaxKumiko is a different pairing that could work, I guess, thanks for reading…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Why?

* * *

Reina was having a hard time trying to hypnotize the ceiling. Her eyes watered but she wasn't crying she just couldn't sleep.

 _Where on earth is Kumiko? She knows I can't sleep without her light snoring next to me. Actually, does she know? Have I ever told her about that? I don't think so…_

 _Oh._

 _But I made a confession of love several times, she should know. During the Agatha Festival I told her that I wanted to peel that good-girl skin off from her, she did take it seriously, didn't she?_

 _She had to._

 _But then again I went on rambling about Taki-sensei the next day. I am the one with the terrible personality, there's no doubt about that._

 _I did like Kumiko at that time but my feelings towards our sensei were in me for so long that I truly believed that it was love._

 _I am such a fool._

 _The closer I got to Kumiko the warmest I felt and my own skin started to peel off. Long gone were my lonely days that now were filled by her smile and her terrible personality._

 _The same one I'm starting to…_

 _To what?_

Reina sighed while closing her eyes, seconds later; she started rubbing the bridge of her nose clearly annoyed.

 _Why do I care about Kumiko this much?_

 _Why does it bother me that she's not here to sleep next to me?_

 _Why her lips look so alluring every time I look at them?_

 _Why her golden orbs burn my soul?_

 _Why her terrible personality is so attractive?_

 _There are too many whys that I am not able to answer that are driving me mad and where are you Kumiko? I am starting to worry…_

Suddenly the door opened and Kumiko clumsily feel on her futon next to Reina. The auburn haired player sighed while getting under the covers. The room was very dark and she was glad to choose the closest futon to the door. She stared at the sleeping form of Reina and she sighed louder.

' _I wish I could tell her'_

"You said it out loud Kumiko" Reina whispered while her purple orbs looked stern

"…" Kumiko's eyes widened before hiding under the covers. The trumpeter sighed exasperated before moving from her futon to Kumiko's. Reina cupped the euphonium player's cheek and leaned forward. It was just a slight brush but Kumiko felt her lips burn when Reina brushed hers against her own.

"Can we sleep now? We have practice very early tomorrow" Reina whispered while positioning her head on Kumiko's shoulder and wrapped one arm on the latter's waist. The auburn haired player was shocked but didn't dare to move.

"And I hope you explain me tomorrow why you have been sneaking out two days in a row" Reina whispered amused while Kumiko stiffened.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear" the euphonium player curtly sputtered.

"Definitely a terrible personality" Reina giggled before kissing Kumiko's cheek "Good night Kumiko"

"Ni-night Reina" whispered the euphonium player before closing her eyes and relax a little.

 _Why?_

 _Because Kumiko is the one I want…_ was Reina's last thought before drifting off on a peaceful sleep with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review; let's pray for more KumiRei moments on this week's episode.**


	3. Insurance

**A/N: What Asuka told Kumiko on this week's episode made me think a lot and this theory is also possible which would be really sad if you ask me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Insurance

* * *

It is hard when people tell you what they really think about a situation and more if those words wound you in places you never thought you could get hurt. Kumiko was caught in the middle of the misunderstandings again, this time as a witness.

She had been there to watch the entire ordeal between her senpais. Mizore and Nozomi senpais argument was just a plain misunderstanding due to lack of communication, something that apparently happens between members of the concert band, a lot.

What gave Kumiko a headache wasn't the misunderstanding per se but the conversation she had with Asuka-senpai about the recently averted flute-oboe crisis. The silver euphonium player had a way with words that disarm and infuriate Kumiko at the same time.

Asuka called Mizore-senpai, selfish for being fixated on Nozomi-senpai due to the fact that she was afraid of being alone.

 _That certainly feels familiar…_ Kumiko sighed while remembering the conversation. She was on her way back from the storage room; she just left her euphonium behind and walked towards the entrance where Reina was patiently waiting for her.

 _Reina…_ that name made Kumiko frown because, it was deeply entwined to her soul now and she didn't know how to handle the situation most of the times. That also brought you back to the part of her conversation with Asuka-senpai that actually irked her and made her reflect about her actions more.

That was when her senpai stated that Yuuko-senpai was insurance.

 _Insurance…_ the sole word made Kumiko cringe because she couldn't believe that a down-to-earth girl like Mizore-senpai would be able to do something like that but, at the same time deep inside she knew it was true.

 _There are some people that are so afraid of being alone and secluded that, they cling to the closest form of attention they get just to try to fill their own emptiness…_ that last thought made Kumiko stop in her tracks and her eyes widened with realization.

 _Reina…_

 _Taki-sensei…_

 _Reina's fixation with Taki-sensei…_

 _Is it too cynical to think that I am just some sort of insurance? Is Reina this calculating on her behavior?..._

"I just don't know anymore" the auburn haired player sighed deeply

"Kumiko" it was just a soft whisper but she could see that the trumpeter was just mere meters away from her, the euphonium player didn't realize when she got to the shoe locker and changed into her shoes until that alluring voice caught her attention.

 _I need to know…_

The euphonium player stiffened and then did what she was best at, running away. She ignored Reina chasing after her shouting her name and continued escaping from reality.

The scenery changed and when she saw that the brunette trumpeter wasn't following anymore she slowed her pace, her eyes widened at her choice to stop. There she was where all her feelings started: Mt. Daikichi.

"I need to know if I am not only some insurance for her" Kumiko whispered while leaning on the railing. The city lights started shining brighter while the sun hid behind the mountains one more time.

 _I cannot bear the mere thought of that…_

Kumiko was not good at expressing her feelings so she ran. This time she sat on the steps she previously shared with Reina during the Agata Festival and sighed with her head in her hands. She couldn't take it anymore and her tears broke free falling on the ground like morning rain.

 _Insurance or not, I am in love with you Reina and I don't know what to do…_

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review; let's pray for more KumiRei moments on next week's episode.**


	4. Insurance Part 2

**A/N: This is Reina's point of view on the matter. I forgot to publish this earlier, sorry.**

 **Kurokanako: I watched Hibike! starting this year and couldn't get enough of it. I absolutely love Reina and well Kumiko is so funny. I do love K-ON too so I understand what you feel about this series. I do enjoy Hibike more because the characters are way more developed and you can relate to some of their struggles and I like that. Oh and the sweet KumiRei moments! Let's just hope KyoAni grows a pair and delivers the pairing most people are waiting for. Thanks for reading my short stories. I do have a longer one of this fandom in the works.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Insurance Part 2

* * *

I won't lie if I say that I hadn't given it a thought. At first, I was attracted to the fact that you decided to join the concert band in high school too. I wanted to hang out with you since we were in middle school, my reasons are very personal.

You have a mask that I want to break in million pieces, a mask that I want to smash on the floor and stomp it until it turns into dust. The same mask that I put on everyday and that sometimes I find suffocating.

I don't feel attracted to uninteresting people and that is why you, with your terrible personality and all are the one I look forward to approach to. Your face is so expressive when it comes to trivial matters but it turns a whole mystery when it comes to scratching the surface of those walls that imprison your heart.

I definitely want to know more about you.

Feelings are complicated and I am only human. even if you put me in a pedestal I still have to breathe and eat in order to live. I am not that perfect and prim as Kumiko pictures me.

I do have a fixation with Taki-sensei, denying it is futile.

But I have to recognize that Kumiko is the one that gravitate towards me and invades my mind whenever I think about feelings. Some people could call it insurance but I believe is just a way of seeing things outside the box.

I won't make up my mind until I clarify things with our sensei.

Kumiko is just as clueless as ever when it comes to relationships but Tsukamoto-kun isn't, and his advances are becoming more evident but let me tell you something.

Shuiichi you are not going to win Kumiko's heart because it will belong to me.

There, I finally admitted it.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review; let's pray for more KumiRei moments on next week's episode.**


	5. Rewards

**A/N: Hi, I will be posting one more chapter in a bit, let's say that I need a break from all the writing I've been doing in my other fics.**

 **Deliberatee: Oh episode 6 made me worry too. I get really anxious every Wednesday just praying for Kyoto Animation not to sink my beloved KumiRei ship. Thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rewards

* * *

It hurts so badly when you are defeated in something you don't expect and that you consider yourself able enough to get by. That was my frustration during that rehearsal when Taki-sensei told me not to play one part along with Asuka-senpai.

It made me understand Reina and her motivations more.

All those parts that gave me trouble will be dissected and improved. I will become better at playing my euphonium. I just need to practice until my fingers feel numb and my lips crack.

Hell, I even got a nosebleed one time.

But I wanted to improve and nothing would stop me, I had my motivation now. You might say that _Reina_ is my muse and I play for her and the answer is no.

Well, yeah. I mean yes and no!

Let me explain, it isn't that I don't play for Reina because I do but I want her to acknowledge me as a good performer. I don't want her to see me like the girl that said that wanted to become special and did nothing.

I really want to be able to walk side by side with her as her equal I want to be as special as she is. I want her to feel proud of me.

And it finally happened! Taki-sensei also acknowledged my improvement and I couldn't be happier. That is why we are sitting next to each other at the top of Mt. Daikichi with our instruments in our hands and playing one last time before the Kansai competition.

You promised me a reward if I was allowed to play the entire song along with the band during the competition and here I am just excited to be next to you.

It was a warm but breezy night and after successfully playing our parts twice you placed your trumpet in its case before standing and taking the euphonium from my hands.

You played some notes with my instrument before giggling and I didn't understand until you whispered 'indirect kiss' before tilting your head and my eyes widened at the realization.

When you handed me my euphonium and I carefully placed it in its soft case I turned to look at you and my mind went blank the moment I felt your lips brushing mine.

And then you whispered in my ear 'if we win tomorrow's Kansai competition the reward will be even better'.

It had been my best performance so far and we did win.

And the reward was _amazing_ , my lips will be sore for a long time, though.

Oh, and you dedicated your solo to me and you were right _none of the other solos even came close to yours_. I felt so honored and for that you also got a reward.

Let's just say that we will have to use scarves for a while even if it's not that chilly outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Reina, you're a naughty and mischievous trumpeter, lol. Review?.**


	6. Miracles

**A/N: Today is November 22nd and it is my birthday and, because of that I will be updating most of my stories today, this is my gift to you my dear readers.** **Here's another chap that I hope you enjoy and let's all pray for Kyoto Animation delivers a better episode 8 than the previous season, that would make my day.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Miracles

* * *

After that _intense_ reward we enjoyed and after my neck looked as fair as usual. Kitauji's school festival was bliss. First, we played in front of most of the school and then we had to help with our classes on the activities planned for the day. Before my shift started I decided to check on the activity your class chose.

The sign read 'Café in Wonderland' and I giggled to hide my excitement. I was dying to see you in a maid uniform and shamelessly flirt with you.

When I approached you were sitting on the floor with a defeated look and apparently waiting for a miracle. It was in that moment that I had to hide my blush because you looked so appealing with that light blue maid uniform and those striped stockings were hypnotizing.

That is when you looked up and stared at me with an unreadable expression so I looked as alluring as possible before ordering to see the menu and secretly hoping you were in there.

Wishful thinking, ne _waitress-san_?

And then you say it out loud ''Here it is, the miracle!" I couldn't be more ecstatic, well I did when I 'helped' you change. That uniform really looked good on you if you ask me.

Oh, but I also had my second helping of fun today in our small date at the second year's café, it was just so fun. And I played my part perfectly pretending to still like Taki-sensei that way to see your reaction and you just teased me but your voice sounded annoyed.

 _Baby steps_ _Kumiko_ , we are getting there.

And I did have my mischievous moment when you checked my own class' haunted house.

So Tsukamoto thought he could take advantage of the situation? You poor spineless boy, nobody will get in the way between Kumiko and me. And your very scared expression when I appeared like a ghost made me feel so satisfied that I am still laughing.

Call me selfish but I do not intend to share Kumiko's heart with anyone!

Life's composed of little miracles and today a lot happened. The only thing I'm sure about is that my feelings towards Kumiko are getting stronger and I don't feel like hiding them anymore, so I will make some bolder moves soon to claim you.

Because for me you are my own little miracle, Oumae Kumiko.

* * *

 **A/N: Be cool and make this birthday girl happy with a review, ne?**


	7. Free

**A/N: Hi! this was supposed to be posted sooner but I've been kinda busy.**

 **Deliberatee: Oh yeah I believe can be full of mischief under that facade of a clueless and innocent girl I know she's not!. I do agree that Reina is naughty but Kumiko is way naughtier than that, and yeah Shuuichi is a man with a suicide mission, lol. Reina as a ghost was so hot!. Actually I get nervous every Wednesday because I know the ship is in danger due to the LN. But as I stated before, I will sink with this ship. Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest: I agree, I know that KyoAni loves baiting but if they take the straight route it will destroy the whole series because they had been very careful with all the interactions to make the characters as real as possible with the exception of Tsukamoron [LOL] Kumiko's is Reina's, end of story.**

 **MakaS0ul: Thank you! I love Reina and I don't see it as the bitc... most people pictured her, for me she's not that unreachable. Thanks for reading.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: I share your concerns, every Wednesday is nerve wracking but last episode was kinda interesting, both girls got even closer [just kiss already! that was what I was screaming at my TV that day]. I'm glad you like my story, thanks a lot.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Enjoy Asuka being...well very Asuka-ish!**

* * *

Free

* * *

I just want to play my euphonium, is that really too hard to understand? That silver instrument gives me the wings I lack in real life. I don't care about all the drama; I just want to play and forget about anything else.

Oh I know how awesome I am or at least, I look.

But then my house of cards collapsed when my mother came to school you see, that woman is still bitter because my father left us five years ago when I was starting to like playing the trombone.

Do you picture me playing with my perfect and slender fingers a stupid trombone? Well I did because my mother wanted me but when my father left and she became a hysterical bundle of annoyance, I switched to euphonium.

It was what my father played anyways.

And then, I realized how talented I actually was, and that shiny silver instrument became my love and I poured my soul every time my still perfect fingers caressed the keys.

There I found the place I belonged; playing my euphonium was just perfection.

And there comes my mother and ruined everything for me. Of course I chose the euphonium to piss her but that's an understatement now due to the fact that she slapped me in front of my teachers.

Now the rumors were getting ridiculous but the fact that I had to sneak out of my place to rehearse and perform was making me feel frustrated.

Oh, but at least I will have a little of fun and that is why I invited Oumae-chan to my place. I just want to see how oblivious she is about things because I know that Kousaka-san, _is not_ no matter how much she repeats 'I love Taki-sensei' as a mantra to convince herself.

There's no doubt that stuck-up trumpet-chan wants a piece of Oumae-chan's ass, I mean _euphonium_ , they just need a little push and I am bored enough to help them out.

Besides, what kind of senpai I would be if I don't care about my little lost lambs?

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short but she deserves some loving too...review?**


	8. Body heat and a cold

**A/N: Hi this is a little late but it's an interesting theory I came up with besides after that interesting 'skin peeling' Reina wanted to do last chapter and then blushing because of Taki-sensei, well...I feel that I'm in some sort of emotional roller coaster.**

 **MakaS0ul: I don't see Asuka as an enigma, for me she's just selfish but I find her really interesting to write about, thanks for reading.**

 **Deliberatee: Well both are Eupho girls! Regarding KumiRei well let's just say I wish they get at least 10% close to what I just wrote.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Body heat and a cold

* * *

The day before was very warm, so she didn't take an umbrella to school the next day and now, she was really regretting her dumb choice while staring out of the damp window. It was pouring outside and she was the last one in the music room.

Kumiko had left earlier because her mother asked her to run some errands for her before getting home so she was in a hurry and Reina cursed her overachieving nature.

 _If I just paid more attention to the weather forecast this morning or simply walk with Kumiko when she asked me to, I am such a fool,_ Reina sighed while raindrops slid down the already moist windows.

"I knew you will be here" a soft voice called from behind making the trumpeter jump surprised.

"Ku…Kumiko?" Reina stuttered while suppressing a gasp "I thought you were busy"

"I…" the auburn haired girl scratched the back of her head and blushed "forgot my umbrella"

"I can tell by the water pooling under your feet" Reina softly scolded "but why did you come all the way to the music room if the umbrellas are next to the shoe lockers?"

"Well…" Kumiko blushed even more "when I was coming back to get my umbrella I remembered that you didn't bring yours this morning"

 _She noticed?_

"You noticed?" the trumpeter's words matched her thoughts.

"Yeah, since we had been walking to school together for a while now I started noticing you…" Kumiko's face turned even redder before whispering " _more_ " the last where so soft and charged with emotion that Reina couldn't help but blush deeply.

"Let's go then" the trumpeter's voice was stern and a gulping Kumiko followed suit. Soon, they got to the shoe lockers and Reina changed into her brown loafers while the Euphonium player went ahead to take her new purple umbrella that matched Reina's eye color with astonishing perfection.

Kumiko opened the umbrella and the trumpeter joined her before walking really close to each other that nobody could tell one began and the other finished. It was really pouring and, due to the breeze they got inevitably wet from head to toe despite the auburn haired girl's umbrella.

"Let's go to my place" Reina added while they were getting out of the train station.

"Uh…why?" Kumiko blushed while covering her mouth; she had this bad tendency of saying whatever comes to mind.

"Really Kumiko" Reina turned the other side to hide her blush "my house is closer and we can't afford getting sick so close to the national competition" Kumiko couldn't fight against that logic and nodded before obediently following Reina to her home.

 _I am going to Reina's house and I will see her room, will it be like I dreamed about? Will her bed be as soft as it was in my dreams? I think Reina is right, I do have a terrible personality_ , Kumiko thought while running under the rain.

"Indeed" Reina commented with a giggle while stopping under a bus stop to catch her breath.

"Uh…what?" Kumiko stopped next to her panting.

"I agree with you that you have a terrible personality" Reina smiled while her pink cheeks darkened "what I didn't know was that you dreamed of seeing my room and trying my bed"

"I said that out loud?" Kumiko whispered while covering her face with her trembling hands.

"You did and…" Reina approached and whispered on the euphonium player's ear "maybe that dream might come true today" after that the brunette ran towards her home and Kumiko gaped at her with wide eyes before running to catch up the trumpeter.

 _Did she just say what I think she did?_

When they got to Reina's house all the lights were off, a clear sign that nobody was home.

"My father is on tour until next week" the brunette commented nonchalantly while opening the front door and turning the lights on "and my mother is on a business trip and comes back tomorrow evening so let's go"

"Where?"

"To take a bath, of course"

"Huh?"

"You are soaked and so am I and I really don't want to get sick" Reina took Kumiko hand and entwined her fingers before pulling her "let's go"

"Ugh…okay" Kumiko followed the smaller girl dazed.

Soon the tub was filled with warm water and Reina turned to observe the auburn haired girl.

"Take off your clothes" the trumpeter demanded.

"What?" Kumiko panicked

"Do you plan to take a bath with your uniform on?" Reina's perfect right eyebrow rose

"No?"

"No" the trumpeter countered while her skirt fell on the floor along with her uniform shirt "now take off your clothes or you need my assistance?"

"Sure…I…I me…mean no!" Kumiko stammered while undoing the knot of her pink scarf. Reina took the opportunity to unzip the auburn haired skirt and the garment fell with a soft thud.

"There, that's better" a very naked Reina stated while sitting on a small stool and rinsing her hair and body. Kumiko froze in her tracks while shamelessly staring at the gorgeous trumpeter.

 _My dreams do no justice to Reina, she is absolutely beautiful and her skin is so white and looks so soft. I wish I could wash her hair…_

"Sure" Reina mumbled while turning to hand the shampoo bottle to a very shocked Kumiko.

"Did I…"

"Yes, you were voicing your thoughts again" Reina giggled and Kumiko sighed before starting washing the trumpeter's dark mane. When she was done, Reina did the same with the euphonium player's auburn tresses.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Reina asked with burning cheeks and Kumiko just nodded. They washed each other until their touches were not that innocent anymore.

Reina got in the tub and rested her head on the wall while Kumiko sat across from her. They stayed there for several minutes with closed eyes whilst humming the same song they played together during the Agata Festival.

After that, Reina dried Kumiko's hair and lend her a yellow bathrobe while she took a purple one. Then she put her uniforms in the drier and grabbed Kumiko's hand and leaded to the last door of the second floor, her room.

Everything was so neat and tidy that Kumiko thought it was so Reina-like that she just grinned. Reina handed her some shorts and a loose t-shirt while she wore something similar but in a different color.

"Wasn't my room up to your expectations?" Reina asked with mirth.

"It's just so like you, very organized"

"How about my bed" Reina sat on it and patted the space next to her.

"Your bed?"

"You wanted to test how soft it was, weren't you?" Reina tilted her head and Kumiko grinned awkwardly.

"Ugh…"

"Come" the trumpeter extended her hand and Kumiko complied by sitting next to her and entwining their hands.

"So, is it soft?"

"I don't know"

"How about if you lie down next to me" Reina suggested while playing with one of Kumiko's auburn curls.

"Umm" the euphonium player added distractedly while texting her mother that she was going to stay at a friend's house. When she turned to face Reina, the trumpeter was resting her head on a pillow. Kumiko felt how her heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Reina didn't have to offer twice and the euphonium player rested her head next to the brunette, sharing the sole pillow the trumpeter had on her bed.

"Soft enough for your taste, _Kumiko?_ " Reina whispered before nibbling the auburn haired girl's earlobe making the latter shiver.

"No…not bad" Kumiko replied nervously.

"Wrong answer" Reina sighed and sat on the bed before walking towards her closet, the trumpeter withdrew a futon and placed it next to her bed "Sleep there, I will take the futon"

"But" Kumiko tried to protest but she was ignored by the trumpeter who turned the light off before placing the covers over her body.

"Good night Kumiko" Reina added with a sigh before closing her eyes.

"Good night Reina" Kumiko grabbed the A/C remote and lowered the temperature as low as it allowed to. She had a plan to lure Reina to her bed but the auburn haired girl fell asleep before checking if it worked out.

Kumiko was dreaming that was sitting in front of an elegant table while blowing a toy trumpet and bubbles came out of it every time she blew. Reina was next to her sipping tea and Tuba-kun was their waiter.

Then, the trumpeter put her teacup on its plate and turned to face Kumiko and leaned forward, when their lips were about to brush, a cold shiver went down the euphonium player and she opened her golden orbs to find Reina staring at her with her hands on the euphonium player's bare stomach.

"Re…Reina" Kumiko was intimidated by the proximity of the trumpeter's face to her own.

"It's cold" the trumpeter whispered before approaching Kumiko even more and the latter thought she was going to faint when Reina placed one of her legs between the auburn haired girl's.

"Ah…ugh" Kumiko was speechless and purple eyes sparkled.

"Aren't you cold?" Reina asked with evident mirth.

 _I am actually feeling really hot right now for different reasons, though…_

"Since you started touching me with those cold hands of yours" Kumiko growled to hide her crimson face.

"Is that so?" Reina murmured against Kumiko's neck making her shiver.

"Ye…yeah" the euphonium player was nervous now.

"You know, I've read of a good way of keeping each other warm" Reina looked up and stared at the taller girl who gulped.

"Ho…how?" Kumiko blush intensified.

"But you have to promise you will do as I said" the trumpeter stated in a serious tone.

"Su…sure" Kumiko was curious of Reina's theory so she accepted.

"Excellent, so take your shirt off" the trumpeter stated with a steady tone but couldn't hide her blush anymore.

"What?"

"I will do the same, Kumiko"

"But"

"I read that if you share body heat without clothes is more effective than with them and we're both cold besides I have no idea where the remote for my a/c is"

"I read about that too…" Kumiko whispered and her cheeks burned even more.

"You're familiar with the topic then" Reina smiled and in a swift move she took her short off that landed with a soft thud on her carpeted room " _your turn_ "

"Ugh" the auburn haired girl closed her eyes and soon her shorts joined Reina's.

"Now the t-shirts and don't worry, I think that discarding our panties would be taking things too far" Reina gave Kumiko a smug smile. Both took their t-shirts off at the same time and their blushes got at least, ten shades darker.

"Turn around" the trumpeter suggested and Kumiko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and obeyed the shorter girl. Soon, Reina's breasts pressed against Kumiko's nude back and heat started radiating from different places of the euphonium player's body catching her by surprise.

"You are indeed beautiful, _Kumiko_ " Reina whispered on the auburn haired girl that shivered even more when the trumpeter's arms wrapped around the taller girl's stomach and chest and one leg intertwined with Kumiko's.

"And you're soft Reina" the auburn haired girl whispered.

"Just like your dreams?" the trumpeter teased.

"Baka" the euphonium player mumbled and Reina giggled.

"Good night Kumiko" the trumpeter kissed the auburn haired girl cheek really close to the lips and the auburn haired girl couldn't help but gasp.

"Ni…night Reina" Kumiko turned and kissed the trumpeter on the tip of her nose. Minutes later they fell asleep, they were really exhausted due to the intense concert band continuous rehearsals.

They didn't move an inch the entire night. What Kumiko didn't notice was that her chest was slightly uncovered and despite Reina's wonderful body heat, the euphonium player was exposed to the cold room she caused.

The next day during band practice, she started sneezing and decided to go home earlier when she felt feverish. Reina offered to visit her later " _to continue where they left last night_ " because she also wanted to see Kumiko's room and _try_ her bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Is just me or is it hot in here?...Review?**


	9. Questions and knowledge

**A/N: Hi again, I've been a little demotivated these days but something in me made me fantasize while watching this series opening yesterday and yes, I want them to see each other there this week, I will start praying for a beautiful scene and some sweet moments on this episode. I will defend my ship until the end, I'm delusional that way I guess, lol.**

 **Deliberatee: LOL, I really wanted to write a mature scene for last chapter I swear, but Reina was in a mischievous mood so she didn't let me. But we will get our revenge soon, I promise.**

 **MakaS0ul: Lol, it wasn't me, it was Reina's fault, I swear. I'm not that big of a tease [teasing here] lol.**

 **Dinnca: I will hope for some sweet moments even if I know that doesn't mean they end up together, they'll be together forever in my mind and stories, thanks for reading.**

 **windyheartfanfic: OH GOD! don't remind me of that. I bet KyoAni won't produce something as amazing as Hibike in a long time because God, Reina and Kumiko are just awesome.**

 **VolpineGrinz: As Asuka stated "it's all in the fingering" lol! When I wrote that chap that was the whole idea I had, that crazy line turned into that. I love Kumiko because she's so caring and detached at the same time that I feel identified with her in some of those aspects. Reina is just so bad with clear words that makes me want to hit the back of her head. I think she believes she's so cool with her little riddles, lol. I do care for Reina and not only for her ahem...perfect looks but her personality is a real organized mess that I love to analyse. Thanks for reading this one too.**

 **Let's keep the hopes up and enjoy!**

* * *

Questions and knowledge

* * *

If you ask me the reasons for my sudden disappearance you would think they're childish but they're not. School is also important and that is why I decided on taking advanced classes, I'm a very ambitious person, after all.

If you ask me if I miss you, well I will try to lie and mock at your intentions but you know me better than that. Sometimes I do hate that you can see through me with disturbing ease and that makes me upset in some odd way.

If I ask you about how you really feel, you just hesitate and keep me at arm's length. I do get angry because I try so hard to show you my own self and I do not appreciate that you prefer to continue hiding behind that apathy mask of yours. That is one of the reasons I do state that you are the bearer of an extremely terrible personality.

If I ask to myself what is this thing happening between the two of us right now, I will honestly answer that I am utterly confused. Let me explain a bit, I do care about our sensei and I was really caught off guard when he took the key from my hand but your unreadable expression afterwards got me even more puzzled.

You just ignored me…

How dare you!

You know what? I just want to be selfish and corner you in an empty classroom to see how your façade falls apart on its own. I know that you care about me and you are _not_ as absentminded as people think you are, that is why you were in the middle of the Midori-senpai's ordeal and don't get me started on Asuka-senpai's situation because _I am not_ even in the same section.

I know you will chuckle and tell me that I am being passive aggressive there but you know? I really am, so what?

That is one of the reasons of giving you the cold shoulder because you help everybody and you just ignore me. You, who used to shower me with attention, the same you that blushed at my advances, that _you_ I want to peel off from your mask for good because I really want to see the real you, that part of Oumae Kumiko that I enjoy loving so deeply.

Did I just say love?

You know what? I will be waiting for you in our place, that sacred place where we made our first confession of love and where you will find me waiting for an answer from your lips.

Of course you will get one too, it's another confession of _eternal_ love, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm already nervous and willing to watch episode 11 so you guys feel me, right? Review?**


	10. Masochist

**A/N: This might be a long author's note and I apologize in advance, but I feel the need to share my thoughts about Hibike's last chapter. First of all, I still believe in my ship so for me, not all is lost. Of course it was a tough chap and I was speechless during the longest 23 minutes and 39 seconds of my life but one thing I've learned by being a shipper for more than 15 years is that the hope is in me even if the real deal doesn't deliver.**

 **I've been there for Sailor Moon's Haruka and Michiru [they are indeed canon but you never see them kiss, not even in manga], Mai Hime's Natsuki and Shizuru [and all the yandere involved], Yumi and Sachiko [they don't deliver at all but the heavy vibes are there],** **Ritsu and Mio [the yuri shipping is really hard on this one but the product didn't deliver per se], heck even classics like Utena and Himemiya and a lot more but Kumiko and Reina have such chemistry that is as close as the first pairing I mentioned and we're talking about the original yuri shipping here so I won't be demoralized and will continue writing about them because I like them as characters.**

 **We all knew that KyoAni wasn't going to deliver a proper yuri shipping because that's the way they're but [and let me tell you the 'but' is critical here] so what? life doesn't end here and trust me, it hurts but the ship won't die as long as you believe in it, trust me on that, if not, ask all the sailor moon fanfic writers that haven't stopped even if the original anime finished in 1996 even if it had a new version with way less shipping material since 2013 [I'm including myself on that list too even if one of my biggest fics is on hiatus].**

 **So my dear writers/readers, don't lose the hope and let's continue writing sweet KumiRei love until the end of time. I will root my girls till the end of the show and beyond that, they deserve it and we know it.**

 **Sorry about the long rant but I needed to voice my thoughts.**

* * *

 **A/N 2: Replies to your kind reviews [thank you for reading my stories]**

 **VolpineGrinz: I love writing about Reina, she's such a childish character with so many layers that I enjoy to peel off. She's selfish, ambitious and direct but also sweet and caring on her own twisted way, her love is hard to understand but it's deep. I will continue writing about her because I enjoy it so much, that doesn't guarantee that she will have a happy ending all the time, though. Thanks for taking your time to read my stories.**

 **MakaS0ul: I enjoy immature Reina, she's the best girl. Possessive Reina is awesome to write too, thanks for reading.**

 **dinnca: I love both but Kumiko is a piece of work too.**

 **Guest: Thanks for reading.**

 **This chapter is on first person. Kumiko's views on things, not as bitter as you might think but hopeful. She's a masochist, after all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Masochist

* * *

Since I saw you the first day of high school on that chilly afternoon during band practice and you walked into that room with such determination, looking all gorgeous and regal I couldn't stop myself but blush.

You might wonder why, well I think because I am attracted to beautiful things. You would say that I am terrible but it's true, you are magnificent, gorgeous, unreachable and way out of my league.

Hey, I know my limitations…

That is the reason why it was so difficult to say sorry about my stupid comment during our last middle school competition but, I know that deep inside you felt the same way, because let's face it, you were very good but a band is composed with more than a talented member, it's supposed to transmit a message through their music and our middle school band sucked, period. I did apologize, though.

That time we walked home, I fell under your spell. You turned around and smiled at me with such tenderness that I knew I had no chance of escaping anymore, it's not that I wanted to anyways.

Oh, and don't get me started on how the light bathed you while you ran your soft fingers through your dark mane and you tilted your perfect head, it was just so perfect that I thought I was dreaming.

Have I ever told you how cute you look when you blush? Like that time when we were trying our band costumes for the SunFest I couldn't help but stare at you and you showed me that endearing blush, because I was checking you out.

Yeah, I do check you out, like, _a lot_.

One thing that I am grateful to myself was the moment I actually did something brave and grabbed your hand when Shuuichi was attempting to make me go with him to the Agata Festival. It might look out of the blue but that day I went outside to build my courage to ask you out, I was so lucky that my subconscious did it for me.

 _Hi five there my brain, you're finally worth the trouble you give me in school subjects…_

Ugh but man, how heavy is my euphonium but you know what? The moment I saw you with that beautiful white dress, you looked like a fairy and I knew that if I looked in any other direction; my eyes would lose the sense of seeing colors because you became the source of all the colors in my eyes. Your confession of love is engraved in my soul, by the way.

Now I have a question that continues haunting me, would it be so bad that we kissed that night at Mt. Daikichi?

Probably it was for the best because the next day you confessed your love for Taki-sensei and I panicked. I try to be a good sport and support you but there I realized that I am not the one with the twisted personality. But I couldn't be apart from you; I was too addicted to your kind of love.

It is bittersweet but come on; we're talking about the hottest girl in concert band here.

And then the auditions, in all honesty, I thought that Natsuki-senpai was going to get it that is why I was taken aback when sensei chose me. Of course I thought you kicked ass and got the solo due to your own merit so, when they put you to re audition, I thought it was horrible and I decided to stand by your side while my heart skipped several beats at your proximity.

Really Reina you're going to give me heart attack one of these days.

You won as expected because you were the best, after all. And well, we won the whole thing and I knew that practice will get harder but I didn't mind, you will be next to me.

But really, six a.m.?

You're going to be the end of me because I do love to sleep, you know?

Oh, but made it up to me inviting me to the Ujigawa firework festival and enjoying the closeness with me. I did feel that the moment all the purples and pinks painted the sky our hearts beat as one and my heart was covered by the warmth of your touch.

I know that I was too involved in all the messes with Mizore/Nozomi-senpai plus Asuka-senpai's but you were in my mind all the time, never doubt that.

If you ask me about my feelings, I would doubt and try to keep you at arm's length because talking about deep feelings is not my thing but hey, you took me to our very private sanctuary to talk about Taki-sensei, and your not so healthy fixation with him.

I do understand you, trust me, I do. I don't see it as a betrayal but the place you can be your truly self without pretensions and that is why I appreciate the fact of being in speaking terms again, your silence was slowly killing me, trust me on that.

Talking about what you said, I felt that I didn't have any other option but root for you but let's be honest, your love for Taki-sensei is doomed before even become being real, he could be your dad, for God's sake.

I'll just wait for you to realize it by yourself, it's better that way.

One thing that creep me out was joining you to locate Taki-sensei's wife grave. Come on, to be honest that was a very weird thing to do unless…you're trying to have some closure.

Is that what I think it was? In all honesty, I really hope so.

Call me delusional but that time in the dam was blissful, your trumpet didn't sound haunting but hopeful. A heavy weight was lifted from your shoulders and now you can see the road ahead because you moved on, I know you did, I saw through you.

What about me? Well, I will make sure to be there to hold your hand and walk next to you.

I am not a hypocrite, if you want to define me, just call me a masochist in love. I will get the girl in the end, you'll see…

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, review?**


	11. Idiot

**A/N: Hi again, this is a short one scratching the surface of the gigantic emotional mess Kousaka Reina is.**

 **Deliberatee: I don't know what to say about Hibike! anymore or their fans. I just don't understand the sudden 'let's throw Reina under a bus thing' come on, the went for the best route. Now that Kumiko is single and Reina will have to stay the next two years in the same school and things could happen, oh well. Thanks for reading. KumiRei is the canon and I love my ship.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Honestly, it's been hard. It hurt a lot but I remembered the reason why I write fanfiction that is to make things real. In my head KumiRei are struggling but they'll get there.**

 **MakaS0ul: Thanks for reading. Kumiko is hard to crack but Reina's worse , I guess.**

 **Enjoy! and Happy new Year!**

* * *

Idiot

* * *

I still question myself about my real reasons behind confessing to Taki-sensei. Because there's a thin line between love and admiration, between infatuation and reality, I think that my boundaries are blurred.

Maybe I haven't grown up as much as I thought in the first place. I am reduced to this state of nonsense that it's just absurd. I think that there is something very wrong in all that happened lately and it is entirely my fault. And everything starts with a person, a very terrible and lovely person.

 _Kumiko._

Of course I flirted with her to my heart's content. Her squeal noises are an absolute delight. In the beginning it was unintentional, you see, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings but with Kumiko it feels so natural.

 _Like we belong together._

Lately, I turned bolder and drew closer to her to be neglected by the band drama, _again_. Can these people just concentrate in playing? Is it too hard? I sometimes think that I live in some sort of slice-of-life anime where everything is about the drama and the producers just put us in slightly sexual situations to boost sales.

 _But hey, I know it's just my imagination._

Now Kumiko is distant because of my double confession. Come on, I was just praising him. I wanted my lovely euphonium to notice me and understand my love, I know it sounds twisted but I never said that I was conventional, did I?

The situation with Asuka-senpai is really getting on my nerves and I did witness Kumiko's confession towards the older euphonium after her graduation ceremony so of course I am infuriated.

People say that you reap what you sow and I definitely took her for granted. It is time to take some measures, this time I will take her to our sanctuary and confess my love properly. I will peel off that good girl skin once and for all. I just hope this time she understands my love, if not, there's always the option of stealing a kiss, right?

 _I definitely need to stop being an idiot._ I do care about Kumiko, in my own twisted, jealous and possessive way, of course. I just need her to know.

Easy, don't you think?

* * *

 **A/N: Happy 2017...Review?**


	12. Supporting you

**A/N: Hi! and I am really sorry for the long wait, here is another bite size chap of an alternative ending to that 'open ending' thing KyoAni pulled. Kumiko is so gay for Reina that she can't hide it and the trumpeter well...she wants a piece of that eupho to whether she knows it or not.**

 **OTrizy: She is as terrible as Kumiko to be honest, at least Kumiko is easier to read.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Yup I agree, KumiSuka can burn for all I care, foe me KumiRei is my bae. Thanks for reading.**

 **MakaS0ul: I love Reina because she's a fascinating character to write about that is why I focus on her mostly because we had been for too long in Kumiko's head anyways.**

 **dinnca: Thanks!**

 **VolpineGrinz: You know me, I need fluffy as much as air...or chocolate hehe.**

 **somethingsweet08: Here's a new one, sorry for the long wait.**

 **This time we are into Kumiko's head for a bit, next one will be Reina's pov again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Supporting you

* * *

I thought my heart was going to break but then I remember that is made of flesh. That time on Mt. Daikichi was the complete opposite of what I thought would happen. But that's not important now. I did say that I was rooting for you.

I lied.

The moment you blurted all those words during the national competition I knew you were crazy enough to lower yourself to the level of a fan girl and I hated it. I wanted to take that ridiculous mask and smash against the ground.

That was not like you at all.

I kept quiet and tried hard to avoid blurting truths in front of you. You treated me like nothing big happened but I knew that things were weird now and my hunch was right when we started drifting apart because even if we hung out, things were tense.

Can you blame me?

The girl of my dreams was in love with our band teacher. It was so ridiculous that, there were times when I questioned myself if this wasn't just a universe's big joke, a karma thing against me.

Kami-sama must hate my guts so bad.

And of course we hung out. We went on outings as friends several times and I had to remind myself every time that you didn't mean anything by holding hands, touching my cheeks or even whispering on my ear sweet _confessions_.

I was wrong.

One rainy night when I was home alone, you just appeared at my doorstep drenched and with dark circles under your beautiful purple eyes. It was the end of our school year vacation and we haven't seen each other in almost three weeks because I went on a family trip for a couple of weeks while you were with your parents abroad.

Because waiting two more days more was too much for you so, running in the rain all the way to my place was the smartest thing to do, apparently. I let you in and handed you a towel while guiding you towards the bathroom so you could take a warm bath while I made something warm for you to drink and grabbed some clothes for you to wear.

After changing into my clothes we sat across from each other and you just stared at the warm drink in your hands and didn't utter a word and I just decided to give you some space.

For like, six minutes.

After having all the drink in two big gulps, you looked at me with an unreadable expression and I gulped. Knowing you for more than a year had taught me that you can be quite unpredictable most of the time.

And then, you just stood and sat next to me. Next thing I knew you were breathing on my neck and my face burned. You were too close and it is hard to have the girl you love at this distance without messing things up.

For the first time ever I kept my cool.

Maybe it was because of the extra dash of sake that I added to the amazake we just had.

So Reina sat straight and took my face in her hands to force me to look at her. And then she just said seven little words that made me feel warm inside.

 _I have missed you so much Kumiko._

Seconds later, her forehead was against mine and our lips were so close to each other that I thought I was going to faint. But then, you kissed me on the corner of my lips and yawned exhausted. Knowing you, you hadn't probably gotten much sleep lately so I took you by the hand and led you to my bed.

One thing you might not know is pouty Reina. There are rare occasions when my lovely trumpeter behaves childish and pouts a lot. Like that time she wanted me to play her a song and I had to go home early, or when she wants me to feed her some of my food.

I live for those little intimate moments but hey, we are just friends.

So, Reina plus amazake equals cute and pouty Reina. After I tucked her in, she pouted and begged me to share the bed with her and of course I complied. And let me tell you something, I haven't slept that well since forever. There's something on holding the girl you love while sleeping that makes you feel at peace with the universe and that's Reina for me, my peace.

As I told you before, I will get the girl in the end.

But to run you first need to walk, so baby steps to get to Reina's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chap will be posted sooner, I promise. Review?**


	13. Realizations

**A/N: Hi, here's another chap I hope you enjoy.**

 **Thestral212: Here's now Reina's point of view I hope you like it.**

 **Deliberatee: KumiRei forever baby! I love writing about these two. I know Reina had a lot of hate during season 2 but keep the faith, she belongs to Kumiko.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: She will get more honest soon, trust me.**

 **Guest: Kumiko X Asuka? well that's not my cup of tea tbh so don't expect that much from me but I will try, eventually.**

 **MakaS0ul: Reina will be better the moment she decides to and she is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Realizations

* * *

The first week being abroad was okay, I went to my father's concerts and attended dinner parties so my mind was busy.

 _I didn't think about her that much._

The second week we went to museums, took private lessons with a colleague of my dad and visited different colleges to start checking my options for the future, being abroad was refreshing.

 _My mind was plagued with her smile and golden eyes._

The third week was horrendous. I couldn't sleep properly because I started missing, dreaming and seeing her wherever I looked. Every time I closed my eyes, she was there smiling at me, holding my hand and hugging me.

The last day of our trip abroad I was a mess. I counted every second, minute and hour to go back to Japan. When we finally arrived to Tokyo, I had to take the rest of the trip alone because my parents were going to stay at the capital.

As soon as I got home, it started to rain. I just dropped my luggage on the living room, went out of the house and ran as fast as I could to get to her apartment.

 _I didn't care about the rain because Kumiko was more important._

You gasped when you saw me all drenched and invited me in. After a comforting bath and a sweet and very warm drink, I felt at ease close to you but you were too far so I sat next to you.

After taking your face in my hands and forcing you to look at me, I told you the words that were burning my heart until that moment.

"I have missed you so much Kumiko"

Then, I just leaned forward and our foreheads touched. Your soft breathing tickled my lips and I kissed you on the corner of your lips.

 _Let's call it a miscalculation._

After that, I involuntarily yawned and you smiled before taking me to your room. After tucking me in, I pouted my way to your heart and you held me tight and I have never slept this good before.

When a thunderstorm unleashed, you held me tighter and I couldn't feel safer. I opened my eyes to find you deeply asleep and I couldn't resist your cuteness so I gave you a peck before placing my head on your shoulder and go back to sleep.

 _Love is like that. Nobody appreciates what they have until they lose it._

 _But, I am not that foolish to let Kumiko go. I do value her._

 _She will mine soon, trust me on that._

* * *

 **A/N:Short but sweet, review?**


	14. Epiphany

**A/N: Not long wait this time, my muse is on fraking fire! so let's enjoy the bite-size inspiration. Btw, this was supposed to be a collection of one-shots but apparently, I can't write short stories, lol. Anyhow, here's a tiny chap to let your ecchi imaginations go wild.**

 **Deliberatee: LOL! I know I had been absent of this fic but 'she had it coming' has been active :P. Let's skip season 2 please, that Reina is not the trumpeter I love so that's one of the main reasons I write a lot about her, to compensate the train wreck she was last year. She's still my bae, though. My reina will always improve and be way better that 'fangirl Reina'ugh, I hate that one.**

 **Panda2501: I originally startted writing this after Hibike!2 episodes but then I lost my way when Reina turned to heteroland [crying inside] so most chaps are not that connected, well maybe the latters, actually. I am glad you like it so far, it makes me happy.**

 **OTrizy: Creepy, huh? I'll think about it, and might write a one-shot, eventually...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Epiphany

* * *

I wanted to open my eyes and scream my lungs out, I just couldn't believe what just happened.

 _Kousaka Reina gave me a kiss!_

It all happened when the thunderstorm was getting really awful. I felt how you shook scared so, I held you tight and you calmed down.

 _Oh Reina, you can be so adorable at times._

When I thought you would be deep asleep, I opened my eyes and looked at your beautiful face bathed on the silver light of the moon and I smiled while my heart raced.

 _You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen._

And then, I accepted the inevitable. I was madly and deeply in love with you. And in that moment, you opened your eyes so I closed mine quickly. I could feel your smile while looking at my 'sleep face'.

Seconds later, I felt your lips on mine and time stopped and images of fireworks covered it all, it was a perfect moment and, for the first time in my life, I got brave and waited for you to place your head on my shoulder to whisper close to your ear.

"Reina" and you opened your eyes to look at me with horror.

 _Busted._

"Ku…miko" you took a deep breath before started talking again "I can explain"

"Since when, Reina?"

"Huh?"

 _Oh please, don't play dumb now, you are way better than that._

"I want to hear your explanation" I said before holding her tighter.

"Um…" you were blushing so much that I thought you were going to pass out "I don't like Taki-sensei!" who would have thought you could be able to blurt things too.

"…"

"I mean I liked him but I have been plagued of thoughts of you for a while now so don't think that I am using you as a replacement, what I feel towards you is real Kumiko" the last part you whispered it and seeing your watery purple eyes I couldn't help it but grab you and hug you and then, you burst into tears.

I held you for several minutes until your sobs were mere whispers and then you looked at me and leaned forward slowly. When our lips touched, my heart raced like crazy and I returned the kiss with all my feelings.

 _Who would have thought that you were this…intense?_

Our make out session escalated quickly and in minutes, you were on top of me kissing me in a way I had only fantasied.

 _It was glorious._

Before things gotten even more intimate, you suddenly stopped and giggled at my puzzled face and then you gave me a peck on the tip of my nose then another on my lips and wished me good night before wrapping your arms around me and put your head on my shoulder and closed your eyes while I just stared at you in awe.

 _You are so terrible too, Reina._

* * *

 **A/N: Short and cute, review?**


	15. Liquid fire

**A/N: Hi, welcome back to my irregular one-shot-kinda-linked series. I had been very reluctant on writing a M scene of these pair since I started writing KumiRei fics but yesterday work was slow so my brain come up with a way to 'spice things up'. This is my first try on a lemon one these two so please, be gentle. My brain decided on writing a second part of this...eventually.**

 **Panda2501: I am glad you found it and you liked it, that makes me happy, hope you like this chap too.**

 **OTrizy: I wrote an independent one-shot with the creepiest stuff I could come up with it's titled "the place we found love", I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thestral212: You know dreams are my thing but no, this time things are for real. Let's see if you like this sexy one.**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: I wanna go to Japan! take me please! XD**

 **VolpineGrinz: Glad you like it, don't be a stranger please.**

 **Warnings: Girl love at its finest. Reina can be very daring when aroused.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Liquid fire

* * *

Something has been bothering me lately. Kumiko and I had been dating for almost a year and things are great because she's an adorable dork.

 _My dork._

And I had been dreaming with her a lot but now, my dreams turned more vivid, sometimes that intense that I wake up with a gasp while my body feels like burning. But it was this last dream that made me blush so much because of its contents that I started avoiding Kumiko.

Then, one day she confronted me. This new and more confident version of my lovely euphonium is so enticing that I felt like putting in practice all the things I had done to her in my latest dream.

 _Um, yeah I had been having wet dreams with Kumiko._

When she asked me what was happening and her cheeks reddened while her words were sharp and serious, I couldn't hold myself any longer and pushed her and she landed on my bed with a loud thud. Her golden eyes widened when she saw mine darken, she knew she was in trouble.

 _When my eyes turn like that I find it very hard to control myself._

 _So, I just let my instincts take over._

I bit her lower lip and Kumiko moaned so I took the chance to sneak my tongue inside her mouth. It took her a few seconds to react by wrapping her slender arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss even more and my hands itched with desire to touch Kumiko's soft skin.

In no time, I got rid of her school scarf, shirt and bra. My eyes widened at the sight of a blushing and embarrassed Kumiko. I took her hands and kissed them gently, peppering kisses all the way down her arms and I witnessed how goosebumps invaded them but I didn't stop, I wanted to explore every single inch of my lovely euphonium.

I knew she wanted her breasts to be bigger but I didn't mind because I found them perfect. Apparently, I stared at her too much and I gasped surprised when Kumiko's hands squeezed my breasts.

 _I did enjoy the touch but wanted more._

Untying my own blue scarf and getting rid of my shirt and bra, it was Kumiko's turn to gasp surprised at the sight of my breasts while sitting on top of her. I took a deep breath to control my growing urges and took one of her hands and placed it on my left breast and whispered huskily.

"Kumiko, touch me"

 _And she did, and I felt like I was drowning in lava._

While she grew more confident and used both of her hands to caress my mounds, I lowered my face and kissed, licked and sucked one of her now hardened nipples while using my fingers to pinch the other one.

I heard her gasp with anticipation and heat started radiating from the junction of her legs and my body reacted by sliding one knee and started rubbing her while Kumiko grabbed my hair and pulled it gently which made my body burn even more.

 _I couldn't hold myself any longer._

My hands had a mind on its own and went down her slim waist. Right after that, one took the nipple I was previously sucking while the other caressed Kumiko's thigh and my beautiful euphonium shivered.

Seeing that she didn't refuse my advances, I pushed forward and felt how her core radiated and incredible amount of heat and my knee was replaced by my sneaky fingers and I gasped surprised to find the dampness pooled there.

"Just…don't say it, Reina" she whispered with her crimson face while I smiled smugly feeling proud Kumiko's reactions to my touch.

Sliding my fingers inside her panties, I moaned with desire when I touched her for the first time and her arched back and long groans told me that I was doing things right.

Trusting my instincts, I explored you with my fingers and tested your reactions until I found your sensitive spot and focus my attention on it.

"Re…ina" you whispered between irregular breaths.

"Do you want me to stop, Kumiko?" I asked with mirth and you just shook you head when I increased the speed of my fingers working on your core and I felt you tense slightly when I took one of your mounds between my lips and sucked it gently.

 _And then, I realized that you were reaching your peak._

"Show me you're mine" I demanded with the huskiest voice I was able to muster while increasing the speed one more time.

"I…" Kumiko tried to speak but was interrupted by her own orgasm taking control of her body and you shook under my touch while I trusted my hips against your shaky form and you just held me so tight that I actually felt hoe you trembled because of me and that made me burn with desire even more.

Holding you tight, I patiently waited for my beloved to come back to her senses while the last waves of pleasure vanished. Golden eyes opened with a shade of light in them that I had never seen before and my smile widened.

 _You are mine in all senses now._

"I am" Kumiko replied in a low voice and she giggled when she saw me blushing, I blurted my thoughts just like she does all the time.

 _Maybe she is rubbing off on me._

"Um…I feel so happy right now, Reina" you gave me one of those bright smiles that I love so much and I melted when you decided to rest half of your body on top of mine while absentmindedly tracing circles around one of my breasts.

"Me too, Kumiko" and, on a swift move, you placed your lips on one of my nipples and sucked it with desire.

"But…" she stopped and I glared at her "I will make you way happier now" the last part was just a whisper on my ear but I knew that you will not stop until I were screaming your name.

 _Let's see how good you are with that sweet tongue of yours then, Kumiko._

 _And then, our new piece together begins!_

* * *

 **A/N: I would love to read your opinions on this one, review?**


	16. Heaven

**A/N: Hi, I had been a bit absent but I am back with another bite-size chap. It's the second part of the previous one. This time Reina will receive some loving. As I said before, be gentle with your comments because I am not a big fan of writing any sort of lemon, I am still trying to make it work.**

 **Panda2501: si, yo entiendo** **español. Honestamente solo fue algo de inspiración en el momento y por eso decidí publicarlo, de todas formas no me enfoco en esto en la mayoría de mis historias sino en lo que piensan y sienten los personajes, igual gracias por la recomendación. Karukaro es excelente, yo sigo sus escritos. Gracias por leerme.**

 **OTrizy: Yup, writing from Reina is very rare but I enjoy toying with her so much that I couldn't resist. Regarding the creepy fic, well I might have one in the works, I just need a special mood to write like that so be a bit patient.**

 **Warnings: Sexual content, if you don't like yuri love, well I think you need to read another author, lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Heaven

* * *

 _Have you seen how gorgeous Reina's body is?_

 _Of course not, I am the only one with that privilege._

Reina looked at me with a smug yet embarrassed smile. I adore how cute she can be when she struggles between shyness and boldness. I hesitantly approached while taking a good look at her body.

Creamy, soft skin and beautiful legs. She would argue and say that she's fat and wants to go on a diet so she could be thinner but I just love the way she looks right now.

I slowly crawled and peppered your soft stomach with small kisses and you took a deep breath. Feeling more confident I kissed my way up to one of your breasts where a shy pinkish nipple awaited for my attention and I complied licking and sucking it slowly and your long gasps made me feel warm.

Different shapes were traced by the tip of my tongue and your nipple stiffened so I moved to your other mound while my thumb and index fingers continued caressing the now darker and smaller pointy tip.

 _You are so sexy at times._

When you pulled my hair the heat inside me threatened with going overboard. One thing you might not know it's that I get very aroused when my hair is pulled.

 _You might wonder why I know that if I am a…virgin._

 _Well I was because I am Reina's now._

 _Thing is that, every time my trumpet goddess pulls my hair I want to explore every inch of her body and make her experience heaven with my touch._

I bit your neck softly and you gasped surprised but your now darker orbs told me that you enjoyed it so much, especially after you scratched my back rather roughly.

 _And I liked it._

Louder gasps escaped your lips when I thrusted my hips and my knee rubbed against your extremely warm core.

 _You are so wet, Reina._

"You don't have…to say it, you _…silly_ " you said out loud between gasps with a crimson face, I blurted again.

 _I need to learn to keep my mouth shut._

Feeling like teasing you more, I focused my attention on your beautiful, and soft breasts so I kept licking, kissing and sucking them until your nipples turned a dark shade of pink and my back was burning a bit thanks to all the aroused scratches you gave me.

 _I won't deny it._

 _I really like when you do that to me._

"Kumiko…" you whispered while nibbling on my ear and I couldn't help but gasp aroused.

"…" I just looked at you and your almost black orbs made me understand that you were at your limit.

"Please…" you raised your hips and I thrusted mine against yours your gasps made me finally understand that I couldn't prolong it any longer.

 _You were ready._

I lowered and kissed all the way down to your soaked underwear and a smug smile, which could easily beat yours appeared on my face and you just covered your burning face with your hands.

" _Don't_ say it…" you whispered with embarrassment and I chuckled while covering your thighs with small kisses while taking off your more than soaked underwear.

Watching indecent videos to "learn" how to please you paled compared to how beautiful, sexy and alluring you looked at this moment.

"Reina you are so hot" this time I didn't blurt, it was all me.

"Thank yo…oh god" you exclaimed while arching your back the moment the tip of my tongue stroked against your core for the first time. I had never tasted nothing this delicious and sexy at the same time.

Sensing how aroused you were, I increased my pace and even dared to fondle one of your breasts which made you moan louder. And then, you pulled my hair again and all my desire rose so I sucked the most sensitive nub between your legs and soon you started shaking slightly, now I knew exactly what you wanted and how you wanted it.

Fondling both of your stiff nipples I increased the speed of my tongue and I felt how your body stiffened for a few seconds and your eyes opened wide while you arched your back before shaking uncontrollably for several seconds that I used to lick you softly, which made you tremble even more.

 _To my absolute delight._

I kissed you all my way up to your lips and that glow that covered your now sweaty face made my smile widen with pride.

 _I just made love to Kousaka Reina, the love of my life._

After admiring your beautiful body for a few more seconds, I laid down next to you and wrapped my arms around your still shaky frame and you hid your face on my chest, I chuckled when I saw how red the tips of your ears were.

 _How a girl could be this sexy and adorable at the same time?_

I kissed your dark tresses and whispered sweet and loving phrases on your ear until your body stopped shaking and your heartbeat slowed down. Minutes later, you looked up and your violet eyes shone with a beautiful light that made my heart warm.

And in that moment, when my brain froze while holding the most beautiful girl of the world that just allowed me to see a new and sexy phase of her, you just gave me the brightest smile and brushed your lips against mine before voicing the words that I had been waiting for so long to come out of your sweet lips.

"I love you, Kumiko"

"I love you too, Reina" I replied with a whisper and tears fell down my cheeks.

 _If this is how love mixes with happiness I just don't want to wake up of this beautiful dream._

"You are not dreaming, silly" Reina giggled before pinching one of my arms playfully.

 _And now, I know how heaven feels like and it has a name._

 _Kousaka Reina…the girl of my dreams._

* * *

 **A/N: Short but that's me being productive at work part 2, lol. Review?**


End file.
